


«Как тени от качающихся веток...»

by Owl_Boo



Series: Дикая охота: заметки на полях [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слепые развивают слух, горбатые — силу рук. А ее куклы носятся по городу и танцуют по ночам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Как тени от качающихся веток...»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дикая охота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706) by [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary). 



> Бета: ~Danu~
> 
> Это заметки о Бенедикте, нацарапанные на полях "Дикой охоты", и потому не имеют смысла, если вы не прочли исходный текст.
> 
> Когда я сочиняю сюжеты про Бена, основная проблема для меня — это найти ему партнера. Я мысленно в сотый раз перебрала весь каст «Трека» и в результате вытащила из подсознания [вот это](http://londonphile.tumblr.com/post/23989984923/source-via-meditatingninja-and-cumberbatchweb).

Анджи сидела у окна и смотрела на дождь. Снизу, с реки то и дело налетал ветер и брызгал водой в окно. Анджи болела, и ей было грустно.  
На самом деле, твердила она себе в такие дни, дела обстоят не так уж и плохо. Многие бы ей обзавидовались: жить в этом сказочном доме, среди тысяч игрушек, среди королей и принцесс! Сколько девчонок в школе мечтали оказаться на ее месте!  
Анджи вздохнула. Все равно болеть было противно. И в школу она в ближайшее время едва ли вернется.  
Дождевые капли катились по стеклу, и сквозь дрожащую пленку воды и небо, и город казались ненастоящими, как неловко закрашенный задник старого театра.  
Она обвела взглядом комнату. Невысокие, как часто бывает на последних этажах, стены. Два прямоугольных окна под скошенным потолком. Три рабочих стола, два вдоль стен и один между окон в простенке. Всюду обрезки ниток, деревянная стружка, формы для гипса, листы бумаги с эскизами. И куклы, куклы, куклы кругом. Анджи казалось, что она провела здесь всю жизнь.  
Она и вправду выросла в мастерской, среди запахов краски и растворителя, наблюдая, как движутся пальцы деда, пока он режет очередную кукольную головку. Ее игрушками были деревянные болванки, шелковые лоскуты и бисерные нити. Родители смеялись, что первая кукла пошла у нее раньше, чем она сама. Может, они не шутили.  
Ах, если бы она могла ходить сейчас! Как здорово было бы пробежаться по комнате, разглядывая все, что лежит на столах, прикасаясь, теребя и перебирая. Снять со стены куклу и пуститься с ней в пляс. Взять за длинную вагу вот эту, самую последнюю, заказную, со строгим лицом из теплого дерева, в расшитом тяжелом платье, и церемонно прогуляться с ней к залитому дождем окну.  
Девочка поправила сползший на пол плед. Кукла благосклонно кивнула и помахала Анджи левой рукой в кружевной манжете.

* * *

Дни становились короче и холоднее, и посидеть на Бенедиктскую заворачивало все больше народу.  
— Я, эт-самое, шел тут под вечер, и там, знаешь, за Вацлавской, эт-самое, видел че-то непонятное. Будто кто-то через улицу шмыг! эт-самое.  
— Крыса? — без всякого интереса спросил собеседник.  
— Да какая там крыса, эт-самое. Как человек, только мелкий. Прям вот бегом, эт-самое. Р-раз — и нету.  
Бен замер, не донеся кружку до крана. Смерил рассказчика оценивающим взглядом, покачал головой и потянул на себя рычаг. Этому очевидцу и не такое померещится.

Следующую историю приволокли откуда-то с Расновки доверчивые туристы. Голландцы? Датчане? Кто их разберет. Полчаса бормотали на своем невнятном полунемецком, из которого Бен ловил лишь отдельные слова, и вдруг градус дискуссии резко повысился.  
— Я видел! — кричал огромный широкоплечий детина. — Своими глазами видел! Куклы!  
— Подтверждаю, — кивал над тарелкой парень помельче. — Я с ним был.  
— Они танцевали! — бушевал первый и махал похожими на лопаты ладонями. — Кружились, как люди! И вокруг никого, вообще никого!  
Третий не возражал, только отрицательно мотал головой.  
— Как живые! — продолжал первый во всю мощь своих легких.  
Бен поморщился и на всякий случай забыл, что на этот столик просили повторить три глинтвейна. Нежная все-таки психика у этих приезжих.

* * *

Декабрь медленно разворачивался к Рождеству — дождливый, темный, ни намека на снег, ни проблеска солнца.  
Анджи воткнула иголку в ткань и опустила крошечное пестрое платье на колени. Всего-то нужно было пришить к подолу блестки, но пальцы не слушались, а ватная, будто чужая голова норовила то упасть на грудь, то уткнуться в спинку кресла. Кажется, она все-таки задремала, потому что когда открыла глаза, перед ней на корточках сидела мама.  
— Анджи, девочка, как ты?  
Мама была красивая и теплая, и Анджи улыбнулась в ответ. Где-то в полумраке за мамой стоял ее брат, спросонья сложно понять, Иржи или Ондржей, потому что они были совершенно одинаковые, оба огромные и сильные, как хоккеисты.  
— Анджи, я хотел спросить, — начал он мягким, слегка хриплым голосом (значит, Иржи). — У нас пропадают куклы. Может, ты что-нибудь видела?..  
— Не надо, — перебила его мама, обернувшись через плечо, — не надо ее волновать. Мы сами разберемся с нашими куклами. И она опять посмотрела на Анджи.  
Анджи вздохнула и молча протянула ей недошитое платье. Куклы вернутся, конечно, вернутся. Вспомнить бы только, как позвать их обратно...

* * *

— Ездил сегодня к Вышеграду, — Крис отхлебнул пива и распахнул рот, чтобы уложить на язык луковое кольцо. — Насквозь продувает. Забежал кофе попить, а там девчонка такая, Радкой зовут... Разговорились, она давай мне байки плести. Что у нее объявился ухажер. Из тряпок и гипса. За ней по пятам ходит. Панталоны, камзол, все дела. Кланяется, ладошку к сердцу прижимает, правда, изъясняется исключительно знаками. Она говорит, боялась поначалу, а потом привыкла, мало ли в Праге кукол. Такой смех!  
Глаза у Криса горели, губы разъехались в улыбке, а Бен невозмутимо протирал бокал и думал, не слишком ли много однотипных историй выслушал за последние две недели.  
Может, и стоило отправить Криса со всем этим разбираться, но Бену было неспокойно. Хэллоуин едва миновал, неслучившееся Темносияние еще маячило мутной тенью, только-только все списали горгулий с собора в городские легенды, а тут опять... куклы.

— А у нас чего? У нас ничего, — хихикнул Саймон. — Сверху мокро, снизу мокро, и нет, я ничего не слышал. Подлей лучше пива, которое покрепче.  
Бен не любил торопиться. Большая часть проблем разрешалась сама собой, главное — проявить терпение. Он прислушивался к болтовне завсегдатаев, аккуратно выспрашивал тех, кто знает, что к чему в этом городе, и ждал, как все повернется.  
Эта абсолютно разумная линия поведения оборвалась, будто суровая нитка, как-то ночью на Йиндржишской, когда у него прямо из-под ног прыснуло что-то размытое, белое, дробно застучало по брусчатке в сторону Ружовой, и улизнуло бы вовсе, если бы Бен не настиг его в несколько шагов в неосвещенном углу: ворота, каменная стена и трансформаторная будка.  
И вот тут-то он понял, что все они были правы, его подвыпившие клиенты, даже самый первый, через слово вставлявший «эт-самое» в и без того невнятный рассказ. С темного тротуара на него, запрокинув голову, смотрел настоящий Пьеро... ах нет, простите, Пьеретта: белый балахончик, остроконечный колпак, гипсовые башмачки с помпонами и прямые волосы из черной крученой шерсти. Кукла. Без единой нитки — и без единого кукловода.  
На пару секунд оба замерли, словно переводя дух, потом Пьеретта качнула колпачком вправо, сама бросилась влево, и резко нырнувший вниз Бен поймал ладонью лишь воздух. Вновь раздался дробный перестук, и в полумраке замелькало белое пятно балахона. Догонять беглянку на этот раз Бен не стал — привалился спиной к воротам и рассмеялся, то ли сам над собой, то ли над нелепой игрушкой с выбеленным личиком и нарисованными синими глазами.

* * *

Когда боль отпускала, Анджи было хорошо и спокойно, словно она лежала на мягких щекочущих перьях, белых, как крылья ангела, которого Ондржей делал для театра в прошлом году. Волосы у ангела тоже были белые и завивались на плечах тяжелыми кольцами. Впрочем, Анджи больше нравился черт — черноглазый, с длинными ресницами и ветвистыми рогами. Она даже разок видела их обоих в спектакле, но пьеса ей не понравилась, и куклы на сцене выглядели странно, совсем не так, как в мастерской, когда они тихо лежат на столах, загадочные и красивые. Анджи вспомнила черта в долгополом плаще, мысленно потянулась к нему, висящему где-то в пыльном и темном театре, и заснула, вглядываясь в прищуренные смеющиеся глаза.

* * *

Миновало Рождество и новолетие, Градчаны присыпало снегом, после обеда над Влтавой вставало бледное зимнее солнце.  
Зак пришел, как всегда, без предупреждения, и как всегда, за Крисом. Пока тот строил глазки Зои, Бен молча поставил перед королем бокал с темным тягучим пивом:  
— Надо поговорить.  
Но никакой ясности этот разговор не принес. Кто бы ни оживлял пражских кукол, он не оставил следов ни по ту, ни по эту сторону дня.  
Правда, Бен, как уже было сказано, обладал безграничным терпением.

Когда задули влажные февральские ветры, в подвальчике на Бенедиктской объявился темнокожий круглолицый человек с глазами на мокром месте.  
Ноэль точно так же, как сотни других, пришел топить свои беды в стакане. Он лепетал что-то про свою любимую девочку, плакал без звука и мял в кулаке салфетку. Потом, тыча пальцем в экран телефона, пытался продемонстрировать Бену больного ребенка. Бен вскользь бросил взгляд на фото, и странное предчувствие шевельнулось внутри: с экрана смотрело смуглое детское личико — заразительная улыбка, веселые глаза, а позади девчушки, на стене, рядами висели куклы. Из-за плеча торчало ухо Гурвинека, справа пыхтел трубкой бравый солдат Швейк, а прямо над головой сверкал глазами пират в цветастой косынке.  
— Анджини, — улыбнулся Ноэль сквозь слезы.  
Телефон звякнул, и он торопливо мазнул по экрану, чтобы прочитать сообщение.  
— Ева, моя жена. О, — через пару секунд растерянно выдохнул он. — Опять кукла пропала.  
— Кукла? — прищурился Бен. — У вас болеет дочка и пропадают куклы?

* * *

Прошел, наверное, еще месяц, прежде чем Зак вновь появился под вывеской «У Бенедикта»: прямая длинная челка, руки в карманах куртки, изучающий взгляд исподлобья. На этот раз он был без свиты.  
— Хотел взять Криса покататься, — бросил он, усаживаясь за стойку в ожидании пива.  
— Он у Карла, — ответил Бен. — Понятия не имею, когда вернется.  
Зак кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Бен нацедил ему высокий бокал.  
— Про кукол я выяснил, — заговорил он после паузы, тоже усевшись на табурет и внимательно глядя на короля. — Совершенно случайно.  
Зак поднял бровь.  
— Есть одна девочка, живет в семье потомственных кукольников неподалеку от театра. Дед и двое его сыновей с дочерью натаскивали ее с малолетства. Я в курсе, сколько в Праге подобных семей, — улыбнулся он, когда Зак нетерпеливо отбарабанил дробь по стойке. — Но Анджи чуть-чуть не такая. Отец у нее нездешний, его родители — мигранты из Тринидада. Вест-Индия. — Зак склонил голову набок и заинтересованно прищурил глаз. Бен улыбнулся и продолжал: — Ты ведь знаешь, что бывает, когда одни способности накладываются на другие, а смешение крови и генов порождает не совсем ожидаемые последствия. Ну и кроме того, она больна. Не встает и не ходит, но как-то бессознательно отдает свою силу куклам. Компенсация, как это часто бывает: слепые развивают слух, горбатые — силу рук... А ее куклы носятся по городу и танцуют по ночам. Отец сказал, за последние месяцы пропало несколько кукол. Почти все из мастерской, некоторые из театра.  
Повисла пауза, Зак сделал долгий глоток.  
— И?  
— И? — повторил Бен. — Собственно, это все — волноваться особенно не о чем, обычные неконтролируемые выплески. Она скоро умрет, и все закончится.  
Лицо у Зака как-то неуловимо помрачнело.  
— И все закончится?  
— По крайней мере, куклы перестанут шастать по улицам. На прошлой неделе возле Страгова видели ангела с чертом в обнимку. Говорят, у черта были роскошные ветвистые рога. А так, ты же знаешь, я не вмешиваюсь.  
— Отлично знаю, — неприятно улыбнувшись, кивнул Зак. — Но ведь это ребенок. Ты мог бы...  
— Не мог бы, — отрезал Бен. — Я не выбираю стороны и не качаю коромысла весов. Я не умею сочувствовать — в отличие от тебя, я никогда не был человеком.  
— Для этого не нужно быть человеком! — прорычал Зак, выскользнул из-за стойки и исчез. Дверь гулко хлопнула вслед.

Крис вернулся ближе к ночи, слегка пьяный и совершенно довольный собой.  
— Я так понимаю, Зак тебя не нашел? — поинтересовался Бен, выстраивая кроны на стойке аккуратными стопками.  
— Нет, а искал? — две светлые брови удивленно взлетели вверх.  
— Может, и нет, — сказал Бен.

* * *

Анджи лежала в кровати, слушая, как шумит ветер и как стучат на стыках стальные колеса. Ночные поезда совсем не такие, как днем, — они длинные и тяжелые, словно зимние сны. Порой она засыпала раньше, чем раздастся финальная дробь, но последние ночи выдались беспокойными, и потому она просто считала вагоны: тридцать четыре, тридцать пять, тридцать шесть...  
Поезд ушел, и вдруг стало тихо, совсем-совсем тихо, как бывает только в лесу, когда боишься пошевелиться. Отсветы уличных ламп на потолке дрогнули и куда-то поплыли, тень в углу возле двери сгустилась, словно закуталась в плащ. А потом сумрак и тишина так сплелись вместе, что воздух задрожал, завибрировал от напряжения; казалось, в темноте притаился огромный чернущий кот. Низкий звук, поначалу и вовсе не звук, разрастался, набирал силу, заполнял небольшую комнату, упираясь в стены и в потолок, а потом Анджи услышала голос, глубокий и теплый, и поймала мелодию, неторопливую, тягучую, словно мед диких пчел.  
Она прикрыла глаза; почему-то под веками стало светло, как на солнце, и она улыбнулась; голос все пел, и она чувствовала себя словно старая скрипка на стене, дрожала в ответ, пульсировала, как кровь в висках и кончиках пальцев, и хватала ртом воздух, будто долго бежала.  
А когда незнакомая песня, взбираясь все выше, разрастаясь все шире, оборвалась на ликующей ноте, Анджи распахнула глаза и увидела того, кто ей пел.  
Он склонился прямо над ней, и лицо у него было как у мальчишки.  
— Любопытная, — сказал он с насмешливым одобрением. В темных глазах светились золотистые искры, над ними нависали хмурые брови, густые и черные, как лесная чащоба, а дальше — еще интереснее! — возвышались рога, у Анджи прямо пальцы зачесались, так захотелось потрогать.  
Он хмыкнул и... склонил голову ниже. Анджи задохнулась от восторга и провела подушечкой по острию. Теплый, тяжелый, настоящий рог. Голова качнулась обратно, и темные глаза вновь заскользили по ее лицу.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он.  
Анджи набрала воздуха в грудь, прислушалась к себе и с удивлением почувствовала, что да, все хорошо. Все просто замечательно.  
Она закивала, елозя головой по подушке, и он склонился еще ниже, так что она больше не видела его лица.  
— Тогда спи.  
И Анджи заснула.

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок истории утащен из стихотворения Бальмонта «[Кукольный театр](http://world-poetry.org/cbalmontcontents/2184-kukolnyityeatr)». Смутным, смазанным отзвуком эта строка тащит за собой нужное мне слово - рифму «марионеток». 
> 
> Пьеретта — моя собственная кукла, привезенная сто лет назад из Праги. [Вот она](http://imgur.com/MTXxaZk).


End file.
